The present disclosure is related generally to the field of dental treatment. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to methods, instructions on a computing device readable medium, and devices with repositioning jaw elements.
Dental treatments may involve, for instance, restorative and/or orthodontic procedures. Restorative procedures may be designed to implant a dental prosthesis (e.g., a crown, bridge, inlay, onlay, veneer, etc.) intraorally in a patient. Orthodontic procedures may include repositioning misaligned teeth and changing bite configurations for improved cosmetic appearance and/or dental function. Orthodontic repositioning can be accomplished, for example, by applying controlled forces to one or more teeth over a period of time.
As an example, orthodontic repositioning may be provided through a dental process that uses positioning appliances for realigning teeth. Such appliances may utilize a thin shell of material having resilient properties, referred to as an “aligner,” that generally conforms to a patient's teeth but is slightly out of alignment with a current tooth configuration.
Placement of such an appliance over the teeth may provide controlled forces in specific locations to gradually move the teeth into a new configuration. Repetition of this process with successive appliances in progressive configurations can move the teeth through a series of intermediate arrangements to a final desired arrangement.
Such systems typically utilize materials that are light weight and/or transparent to provide as a set of appliances that can be used serially such that as the teeth move, a new appliance can be implemented to further move the teeth without having to take a new impression of the patient's teeth at every increment of tooth movement in order to make the successive appliance.
In various instances, teeth of a patient's upper jaw and teeth of the patient's lower jaw may contact in an incorrect or suboptimal manner (e.g., crowding, crossbite, deep bite). A proper fit of the occlusal surfaces of the teeth is necessary for proper biting and chewing, as well as desirable for aesthetic appearance. Otherwise, premature wear of the teeth, undesirable flexion of the teeth, and/or undesirable forces on dental restorations may be experienced by the patient. For instance, a proper fit can be a function of the relative positions of teeth and the mandible and maxilla, either of which may be retruded or protruded relative to the ideal position. The maxilla (e.g., the upper jaw) is a bone that is fixed to the skull. The mandible (e.g., lower jaw) is a bone that is attached to the skull by numerous muscles which guide its movement. The mandible articulates at its posterior upward extremities with the temporal bone to form the jaw joint. The jaw joint is a loosely connected joint that accommodates the variety of movements of the mandible relative to the maxilla during biting and chewing motions. The numerous muscles attaching the mandible to the skull control and power the complex movements involved in biting and chewing.
The position of the lower jaw is governed by at least two factors. The first factor is the best fit or seating of the condyles of the mandible within the joint housing of the temporal bone. The posterior superior most position of the condyle in the joint is usually an ideal position representing full seating. The second factor is the best fit of the teeth between the maxilla and the mandible. Ideally, the teeth fit together best in occlusion with the left and right jaw joint fully seated at the same time, but this is not a requirement. Sometimes, the teeth fit together best with the condyles slightly displaced from the joint. As a result, when the condyles are fully seated, the teeth may not be in their best fitting position. This condition is known as a shift between the centric relationship (condyles fully seated) and the centric occlusion (teeth best fitting).
Because the condylar relationship affords some flexibility in the positioning of the jaw, the lower jaw can be intentionally repositioned in accordance with the best fit of the teeth, for instance, by using an orthodontic appliance. The orthodontic appliance used may or may not be displeasing, both physically and aesthetically, to a patient undergoing treatment which intentionally repositions the lower jaw.